


Quiet Night in the Bunker

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chirstmas, Irish Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: It's a quiet night in the bunker with two new Christmas cards and Irish coffee.





	Quiet Night in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day! My goal is to get caught up by the weekend.
> 
> Prompt: Irish Coffee  
> Playlist: On a Cold Winters Night on 8Tracks

Sam found Dean in the library with music playing and a glass of coffee in front of him. There was an airpot with more coffee, Sam supposed, and a bottle of Jameson’s. The lights were off and the only light came from the Christmas tree. It was cozy and warm-no better place at the moment.

  


“Doing okay?” asks Sam as Out of the Cold by Amos Lee starts playing. Dean nods and sips at the Irish coffee in his hand. Sam sighs and heads off to the kitchen. 

  


Coming back in the library with a coffee cup in hand, Sam pours coffee into his cup. And adds a spoonful of brown sugar. Then topped off with Irish whiskey. Dean pushes a can of Reddi-whip towards Sam and he tops his drink off. 

  


“Found this playlist on 8Tracks and it’s been nice sitting here listening,” said Dean. The music changes to the sound of wind and Sam smiles. Deep cut from Steve Miller Band that Sam hasn’t heard in ten years.

  


“Checked in with Joseph in Idaho,” says Sam.

  


“Doing okay?”

  


“Yeah, the local cops are saying animal attack and letting it go. Joseph claimed the body and had it buried.”

  


“We should see if we can buy some jerky next time we go through there,” says Dean and Sam smiles. The song flips to “Snowin’ on Raton” and he gets up. 

  


“Where are you going?”

  


“Be right back,” says Sam as he heads for his room. Coming back with his laptop he opens up YouTube and a snowy ASMR video. 

  


“That’s cool,” says Dean.

  


The boys sit there in the cool bunker, enjoying the music and the video. They talk quietly with long pauses about nothing in particular. Sam points out the newest batch of Christmas cards. There's one from Pancho and Lefty, one from Waylon and Willie. 

  


“Don’t remember Waylon and Willie,” says Dean as he makes another Irish coffee. 

  


“Willie is the bartender from Austin who was attacked behind the bar. Waylon saved her and it was love on both sides. They’ve been hunting for a couple years now and call in for help every other month.”

  


“Pancho and Lefty are a hoot,” says Dean with a grin.

  


“Still convinced they robbed that bank in Brownsville,” says Sam. Dean smiles at his brother. He knows they robbed that bank in Brownsville but he’s not going to share that with Sam. 

  


Dean gets up to put another pot of coffee on in the kitchen and grabs the Danish butter cookies sitting on the table. Coming back into the library, he pulls his boots off and settles back into his chair. Sam kicks his boots off and twists their feet together.

  


“You can get the coffee in five,” says Dean taking a cookie from the tin. Sam grunts and chooses his own cookie before adding the last of the coffee. Adding more whipped topping to the top of the drink, Sam then settles back. 

  


After a couple of cookies, Sam takes the airpot into the kitchen and returns with a fresh pot. The boys top of their drinks and settle in again. 

  


Later that night, wrapped around Sam in his bed, Dean has to say it was one of the better nights in a while. 


End file.
